Hallowen Paty
by Angela-Li Raul-Marvell
Summary: gomenasai mina-san no tengo internet y tuve que atrasa este especial d hallowen espero que entiendan


**Ang: *vestida de vampiresa* buenas noches mis deliciosos bocadillos aqui les escribe Angela Li**

**Raúl: *vestido de hombre lobo* hola mis suculentas presas aqui les habla Raúl Marvell **

**Ang: espero que les guste este especial mis deliciosos bocadilloa**

**Desclimer:** Bajoterra y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Asaph Fipke-sama

NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA

**HALLOWEN PARTY**

—Hay vamos Eli por que no— dijo rogando una peli-rosa con unas bolsas viendo al peli-negrozulado el cual tenia en sus manos un panfleto con el anuncio de una fiesta de disfrases

—Primero que todo no tenemos disfras y la fiesta va hasta muy tarde sin mencionar que mañana tenemos examenes enserio nesesitamos estudiar — hablo esta vez la peli-roja viendo a una peli-verde y a una oji-bicolor las cuales tenian varias bolsas de compras

—Hay vamos tenemos todo cubieto hasta inclusos sus disfrases — hablo esta vez Sov acercandose a la Sting la cual retomo la lectura de su libro

—Jess-nee-chan tiene razon no se preocupen— dijo Ang acercandose al Shane el cual tambien habia vuelto a leer su libro

— Ya dijimos que NO … — dijieron en unisono los tortolos pero no puieron terminar ya que Sov y Ang los cojieron y los arrastraron hicia sus respetivos cuartos

—Pero … QUE DEMONIOS HACES ANGELA — grito el Shane alterado pero cuado vio al Li esta le estaba dedicanco una mirada asesina la cual congelos hasta los huesos de Eli

—Ahora vamosa ahcero le la forma facil o dicil, ponte este difras — dijo pasandole un traje con una funda, Eli de mala gana lo cojio y se fue hacia el baño de su cuarto, unos momentos mas tarde el Oji-celeste salio de baño con un smoking negro con una camiseta color vino y una corbata color carmesi

—Como acertaste con la talla del traje—dijo Eli acercandose a Ang la cual tambien estaba disfrasada, tenia una capa negra que le llegaba hasta las caderas con una capucha con orejas de gato uno shorts anarajandos y unos zapatos negros con naraja (como Rin en Black cats of eve)

—Waaaaaaaaa Eli si no fueras de Trixie te juro que ya te hubiera besado— dijo la gata negra viendo con brillitos en sus ojos a Eli

—A que te refieres con eso— dijo el peli-negroazulado con un sonrrojo y un tic en asu ceja

—Bueno ahora a maquillarte ^w^— dijo la oij-vicolor empujado el Shane hacia una silla, opuso un poco de resistencia, empezo por ponerle un poco de polvo oculto en el rostro poniendolo un poco palido, luego delicadamente le puso unas lentes de contacto y por ultimo unos colmillos postisos

—Y al fin termine Kami eres bueno— dijo Ang alsando los brasos al cielo, le paso un espejo al Shane y este por poco se asusta al verse sus ojos estaba rojos y su piel estaba bastante palida y de su boca sobresalian uno colmillos con un poco de algo rojo

—Wow ensero wow, pareco un vampiro— dijo Eli aun en shock

—Obio eres dracula, mejor bajemos ya adeseguro Jess-nee-chan ya termino con Trixie— dijo la peli-rosa poniendole una capa

Cuando ambos jovenes bajaron, en la recepcion, encontraron a Sov y a Trixie, Sov estaba vestida con un vestido azul celeste con detalles de copos de nieve ajustado, su cabello estaba atado con una trensa y habia una corona hecha de hielo (como Elsa de Frozen) y Trixie traia un vestido vinotionto con encaje en las mangas y al final de la falda del vestido, su cabello estaba suelto, sus ojos estaba de color escarlata, en su cuello estaba dos marcas rojas y sus labios pintados de color escarlata

—Hola Trix hola Jess-nee-cha~NYA—dijo la gata negra

—Te ves muy linda pequeña gata del demonio— dijo la Soverana de las nieves

—Muy buenas noches mis laydies— Dijo el vampiro estirando la mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia mostrando sus colmillos

—Esta noche sera muy divertida— dijo la Dama de Dracula

—Por cierto Jess-nee-buen trabajo con Trixie enserio parece la Dama de Dracula~NYA— (Ang)

—Gracias fue un poco dificil— (Sov)

—Bueno mejor apuremonos si— (Eli)

Los jovenes salieron de la recepion del institulo y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la fiesta, en el camino encontraron a Hielo, el cual esta vestido como un rey pero todo su conjunto era azul celeste, cuando voi a Sov beso ligeramente su mano despues de pronunciar "Buenas noches mi reina" Sov con un poco de sonrrojo correspondio el gesto con una venia (0=3), luego en el camino se encontraron a Kord y a Ella, Kord tenia pintura verde por todo el cuerpo con algunas partes que parecian organos, una camiseta azul sucia, gastada y arañada, unos jeans en el mismo estado y unas converse gastadas, Ella lucia una camisa manga larga blanca con un torero de cuero cafe, pantalones color beage ajustados, unas botas largas de cuero (puro estilo de sekio no kyoyin) en sus costados habia una fundas para pistolas y en su espalda habia dos "escopetas" cruzadas en X, siguieron caminado y se encontraron a Twist y Ka juntos tomados de la mano(0=3), Ka tenia un traje ajustado de cuero color negro con una alas negras, Twist trai una musculera negra con unos pantalones de mesquilla negros con unas converse negras todo cubriendo le con una capa negra con mangas y una hoz sujetada en su espalda, los molestaron un rato y continuaron su camino, despues encontraron a Pilly y a Billy (0=3), Billy traia una camisa a rayas blancas y negras con el pantalon del mismo diseño y unas esposas, y Pilly traia puesto, un vestido de policia hasta medio muslo, ya casi llegando encontrron a Milet y Ben, amos estaban vestidos con una camiseta gitana, chaleco de cuero, Ben traia unos pantalones gitanos cafes y botas de cuero hasta la rodilla, Milet traia una falda hasta encima de la rodilla, el corsario poco a poco fue agarrando la mano de la pirata, la cual se sorprendio pero feliz acepto el gesto d Ben (0:3), ya casi llegando encontraron a cierto parejita, a el Lanjua y a la Montaner besandose apasionadamente (0;D)

—Puac, Primo si van hacer eso consiganse un Motel~NYA— Grito sin vergüensa alguna la gata negra del demonio sacando algunas risas de la carabana y sonrrojando a los tortolos (y no son Eli y Trixie), Junjie tria un traje tradicional Japones rojo y blanco con una Katana en su cintura (como Jack de Samurai Jack) su cabello estaba recojido con una cola alta de caballo, Nicolet traia puesto un kimono amarillo con un Fenix bordado y un peinado de Gesha

—Aleluya a fin llegamos— Dijo el Shinigami a lado de su angel negro cuando derrepente el ladron de almas divisa a dos rubios, uno de ellos traia una capa negra con una capucha con orejas de gato, pantaloneta naranja hasta la rodilla y unas converse negra y la otra anarajad (como Len de Black Cats of Eve) uno de sus ojos era color jade y el otro color carmin, en cambio el otro traia un smokin negro con camisa roja y corbata negra, en su cabesa habia unos cuernos, y tambien traia una cola de demonio

—Ja mira Koneko-chan Sebastian tambien trae el mismo disfras que tu— Dijo en tono burlon el Shinigami, La gata negra solo se sonrrojo un poco y se dirigio donde estaban los gemelos Mertens

—Hola Mertens, Ho…Hola Sebastian~NYA— dijo la gata negra con un poco de nerviosismo al final

—Hola mi querida sirviente— dijo el demonio

—Hola gatita negra— Dijo el Gato negro de demonio viendo a su acompañante

—Bueno Tortolitos van a entrar si o no— dijo el zombi haciendo que ambos gatos negros se sonrrojaran un poco

(Desde aqui pongan Bailando - Enrrique Iglesias)

Cuando entraron Ang decidio invitar a bailar a Sebatsian con una sonrriza es sus labios, Kord tambien se armo de valor e invinto a bailar a la cazadora de zombies, en otro lugar de una u otra forma el preso logro sacar a bailar a la oficial, el shinigami tampoco se quedo atras con un poco de ruego logro que la angel de alas negras bailara con el, en cambio el corsario empujo a la pirata a la pista de baile junto con el (sabes lo nucho que te quiero Milet 0:3), de una u otra forma el rey del Hielo saco a bailar a la soberana de las nieves, el samurai tampoco se quedo atras con una ligera sonrrisa saco a bailra a la gesha, en cambio el vampiro con un poco de timidez invito a bailar a su doncellas, mientras mas la cancion sonaba poco a poco las parejas se hiban acercando hasta fundir sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso dando comienso a esa inolvidable noche.

Muchos estudiantes aun con un poco de resaca trataba de estudiar para el examen con el Profesor Black, unos preocupados y estresados mas que otros, todo ese ambiente se paro cuando la Directora Shanai dio la noticia que el Profesor no habia venido el ambiente se transformo el uno de recocha y diversion

—Que suerte— (Twist)

—Ang, Sov ambas dijeron que tenian todo asegurado eso fue obra suya— (Eli)

—Bueno de todas formas Black tenia que hacernos ese examen…— (Sov)

—asi que buscamos la forma de "aplasarlo"— (Ang)

—Li, Canderyan que hicieron— (Finn)

—Nada solo dire que el laxante es milagroso— (Ang)

**FIN**

NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA

**Ang: bueno mis deliciosos bocadillos espero que le haya gustado y lamento la demora es que estoy sin internet ( ) en este momento estoy desde un cafe internet **

**Raúl: espramos que le haya gustado y no olviden dejar un Review y dime FanFiction ¿de que se disfrasaron?**

**Ang: bueno esta otaku aventurera escritora y dibujante se depide hasta diciembre guapurras un besaso un abraso y chao chao**

**Raúl: buano hasta el prooooximo fic y cuidensen **


End file.
